His Girl
by andriaallen
Summary: Will feels different. He is protective of her, He cares for her. She is not closed off to him any more...
1. Chapter 1

Sanctuary is not mine. This is a little piece I dreamt up at one in the morning.

Will's POV

It's 12:42 in the morning when he notices that Magnus and Kate are not home. He tries to remember when they left but he can't. He goes down the hall and descends the left staircase to the ground floor. He remembers the first time he entered the main hall, the foyer of the converted cathedral that is the Sanctuary. He turns and goes through the door closest to him. He idly picks a movie and sticks it in, he will be awake until they get home, and he will not worry yet. He will worry if it is daylight and he hasn't seen them yet.

Two hours later Will hears the lock on the front door turn and the door open. He hears two sets of heels, the jingling of keys and the soft laughter telling him that his girls are home. He doesn't remember when he began calling them his girls, but he can now sleep knowing that they are home safe. He shuts the movie off and heads to bed, praying that they don't find out he waited up for them.

Helen's POV

She laughs at Kate trying to navigate her way up the front steps in a pair of stilettos that make her nearly as tall as she is naturally. Helen digs in her clutch and finds the house key that will be needed along with her thumb print to enter her fortress of a house. She deftly opens the front door and lets Kate in first. The two remove their heels by the coat rack and pick them up to carry them through the mansion, so as not to awaken everyone.

Helen smiles, noticing that young William had waited up for them, again to make sure they were home safe. She can't remember when he became so protective of her and Kate. They were both formidable women. Both with even more training in self-defense than he had and both were proficient enough with weapons. At her bedroom door, she bids Kate goodnight and Kate promises to see her sometime later in the day, when it is daylight. Helen knows she will sleep in, it is Saturday.

She discards her purse in the chair in front of her desk leaving it to be put away in the morning; this is her bedchamber, her private domain. She is allowed to make a mess, to have ordered chaos when she pleases. It is late at night and she finds she only has the energy to unzip her dress and remove the uncomfortable strapless bra she is wearing. She leaves them on the floor in the middle of the room and climbs into the large four poster bed that is hers. She curls up under the silver sheets and the golden comforter, pulling a fluffy pillow to her chest and hugging it before drifting into the world of dreams.

She wakes when there is a knock on her door. She grumbles at the person to enter, though she is not ready to wake yet.

Will's POV

He knows she is home. He has already seen Kate; she surfaced at around eleven in the morning. Helen had yet to be seen among the living today and that was unheard of, it was now one in the afternoon. He knows that Kate is only here from Hollow Earth for two weeks, giving her reports and taking a vacation. He is surprised by the change in the young woman's demeanor; she has done well in Hollow Earth.

Will makes his way towards her bedroom door after moving through the private sitting room. He knocks on the doors a few times before he hears a sleepy grumble for him to enter. When he does he is surprised at the sight he sees.

Helen's POV

She was still groggy when her bedroom doors open, revealing a shocked Will. She can only imagine what is going through his head. Her room is of dark woods and colors, except her bed, that is what stands out, the cream of the curtains and the gold of the comforter. She does not care about anything at the moment. She is still lying in bed, hugging the same pillow she was when she fell asleep. She cracks one eyes open and almost laughs at the look on his face.

Will's POV

She is still in the large elegant bed, lying down. Her dark hair is splayed out against the gold and silver of the bed. He notices the purse sitting in the chair in front of the desk first. Then his eyes sweep over the rest of the room and he spots the shoes at the end of the bed, and the dress and bra, both black that she had been wearing last night: strung out along the floor leading to the bed.

He sees her bare shoulder and his eyes widen as he realizes that she is not wearing pajamas. By now she has cracked an eye open and raised an eyebrow. His first thoughts are of shock and disbelief. Helen is a creature of habit, more than anything. She is usually clean and modest. He would not have thought that she would be careless enough to just abandon modesty. He didn't think that her Victorian mannerisms would allow for it.

Helen's POV

She raises an eyebrow at Will. She knows that he knows that she is not dressed by any standard; he is shocked by this fact. She decides to take pity on him and raises arm, gesturing him to come fully into the room, she is beginning to feel exposed with her bedroom door open, and she does not relax until he has closed it fully again.

"Hey, I was starting to wonder if you were going to join the land of the living today?" He says awkwardly. He is trying to lighten the atmosphere, to dilute his shock. She carefully sits up in the bed, making sure to cover herself, more for Will's sake than hers, she is not shy, just doesn't like the idea of being walked in on whilst she is undressed.

"I'm alive, just catching up on sleep." She smiles at his lack of comfort. "Thank you Will, for making sure we were home safe before tuning in, though we don't need it the thought is nice and appreciated." She smiles at his blush, and she knows he was hoping she wouldn't find out. But she knows everything. He looks at her sheepishly and shrugs a shoulder.

"I worry about you both, a lot, probably more than I should because it is usually you two who come to the rescue of us guys." He says, she laughs and nods in agreement before gesturing for him to sit on the bed. The atmosphere has changed now, it is charged with something more than awkwardness.

"Will, I want you to remember that we are perfectly capable of caring for ourselves. You are a wonderful man, and I wanted to ask you something. As you know Kate is here for another four days and I was wondering if you would ask Abby if she wanted to spend the day with us, if she has the time, just girl bonding and shopping." Helen frowns as he stiffens and throws himself back on her bed, covering his face. Helen furrows her brow. "Will, what's going on with you and Abby?" Helen asks.

"She left me. Didn't believe what I said on the tower before she pulled her Spiderman moves." He sighs and looks around. The awkwardness is gone; all that is left is nerves.

His boss is naked, and he is in her room. He doesn't know how he feels about this. Helen is still sleepy and she finds the fact that Will is now free and here in her room a heady fact to take in her sleepy state.

The nerves are gone now, each realizing that what they want is in here, and can be taken now.

Will removes his socks and shoes, before slinking his way up her bed, over her. She lies down, still covered by the blankets and the pillow. She can see her near future, wants it.

They are no longer employer and employee, mentor and protégé; they are just Helen and Will. They know it is wrong, what they are thinking of doing, but they do not stop. Neither will regret this when they wake again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sanctuary is not mine.**

He lay there, on top of her. He was just staring into her blue eyes. She looked into his eyes and took the initiative, sliding a slender hand up and around his neck. She pulls him down and their lips meet. Both are soft and he allows her entrance when she runs her tongue along his mouth. They battle for dominance and slowly but surely the need for air consumes them. Will is the first to pull back, softly nipping at her lips before inhaling deeply.

Helen likes the feel of him on top of her. Her eyes are closed as they both inhale the much needed oxygen. Her eyes are closed as she tries to remember all of the planes of his body through the layers still separating their bodies. She opens her eyes and blue meets blue. Something primal clicks in her and she has a need that was not there as they were lazily kissing on her bed.

"You are overdressed." She states. She is a force to be reckoned with and he marvels at the power she holds, even in this haze of need that he has observed. He lit a fire in her blood, and she in his. He can only nod, before sitting back on his knees, straddling her hips. She looks him in the eyes and sits up, allowing the golden duvet to fall from her chest. She is pleased at his stare; she takes great care of her body. He is too busy staring at all of her torso, taking in the small and barely noticeable freckles, a scar he has not noticed until now, and her full and ample chest to notice that she has unbuttoned his shirt and rid him of his belt as well.

She likes the primal look in his eyes. She wants him to let go and ravish her body. She wants to be marked. His mind has caught up with her actions and he helps her to remove his clothing. She takes his shirt and tosses it away. She doesn't care if it hangs from the top of the lamp beside her reading chair, or if it lands on the floor so long as it is off of him. He removes his jeans and kicks them off of the bed.

Suddenly he is no longer on top. She has moved to the full ability of her speed, much faster than any normal human. She is aware that he is now staring at her, all of her. She rids him of his under wear and she takes her turn to stare at him. She runs her hands down the plains of his muscular body, memorizing it as he does hers.

The fire is there between them and they won't deny it, but they are not total animals. She smiles and sighs as his hands run upwards from her hips to skim her sides and pouts when his hands stop, with his thumbs just below her breasts, resting in the crease that is there.

He sits up and they are now face to face, on top of the covers. She wants, no needs his touch, to feel him all around her, in her. He leans in and captures her lips in a searing kiss. This is what breaks their small thread of control. The damn bursts and soon they are glued together, kissing each other furiously. Their hands wander, unafraid of the intimate places.

She sighs in bliss as he leans down and captures a nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue and biting down gently. Her hands are in his hair and she can't help but scrape her manicured nails along his scalp as he feasts on her breast. She whines this little whine in the back of her throat when he pulls away and kisses her sternum.

He pays the same attention to her other breast, filing away all of the sounds she makes with each suck, nibble and breath he puts on her skin. He uses that to his advantage and before she can discern what is happening he has his mouth on one breast, a hand on the other kneading it, and two fingers inside her.

She gasps at the feeling of it all. His hands and mouth are doing wonderful things to her and she can't focus enough yet to give him the attention he deserves, for being so perfect, and caring. She feels the sensation coiling low in her belly. William certainly has tricks and he has her strung so tight that she has trouble holding back her screams of pleasure as she grinds against his hand, riding it faster and faster.

She gasps again as he adds a third finger, stretching her even more and then he curls his fingers and that is all it takes for her to snap. She bites her lip and moans so that the whole house does not hear her scream of pleasure as she climaxes.

He removes his hand from between her legs and hugs her close as she comes down. Her body continues to hum with all that has been done to it. She waits as her breathing returns to normal before she lays him down.

He is surprised at the power and the force she exerts, but he shouldn't be, Helen is a powerful woman. She is hovering over him and placing kisses on every inch of him. He groans and moans as her hand snakes between them to grasp his hard length.

He gasps when she twists her wrist just so and bites down on his nipple at the same time. The sensations are magical and he can't help but fondle her chest and watch as she kisses down his torso all the way to the base of him. She inhales his scent and smiles. She wants to pleasure him this way and so she licks him from base to tip before taking her thumb and spreading the pre-cum all around his tip.

She looks at him with lust darkened blue eyes and smirks as he watches her with his mouth half way open. She takes his head into her mouth and he moans at the feeling of her hot, wet mouth around him. He watches in awe as she takes his whole length in, relaxing the muscles of her throat and jaw to accommodate his size. She keeps eye contact with him as she moves her head up and down his length a few times.

She releases him and crawls back up his body gently kissing his lips before reaching for the top drawer of her bedside table and extracting a condom. She moves back down to him and he watches as she opens it with her teeth and one hand while she pumps his length with the other. She rolls the condom onto him and moves up his body and placing herself above him.

The moment of truth comes and they sigh together in bliss as she sheaths him in one move. They stay like that linked while she adjusts to his size and she feels complete now, not empty and alone. He fills her and she moans at his first soft thrust. She tightens her walls around him and moves with him.

Her muscle control is amazing and soon they are grinding together, meeting in a perfect rhythm as the sounds of lovemaking fill her room. They are both climbing the mountain and after a time he flips them and begins driving into her madly. She throws all propriety out the window and locks her ankles behind him, driving him deeper into her causing her to scream her pleasure out.

They have given up on being quiet. They no longer care if they are heard though it is unlikely because the sounds have to get through her private drawing room before they make it to the hallway. So she screams his name as her walls clench around him, driving him over the edge and causing him to shout her name as he is milked for everything he can give.

He collapses onto her and she hugs him close their sweaty and sated bodies cooling in the afternoon light in her room. He pulls out of her after her muscles stop fluttering and this causes her to moan again, partly at the sensation but mostly at the loss of being filled to perfection. He stands and makes his way to the bathroom to clean up. She follows him and cleans herself up. She then takes his hand and leads him back to the bed. She pulls the covers back and climbs in and he follows.

She rolls into his side and drapes a leg over his, pulling him close and kissing him soundly again. "Thank you Will." She says it because he deserves it. He has made her feel human again, though she is not entirely so. He smiles and nods, not needing an explanation as to why he is being thanked. He hugs her close and places a kiss to her hair, inhaling the scent that is hers alone.

"Go back to sleep Helen, I'll be here when you wake." He looks down into her eyes and he knows that she needed the reassurance that he would be there when she woke. This was not a onetime deal. She was stuck with him and he was stuck with her.

She can only nod and close her eyes as she rests her head on his chest. His heartbeat lulls her to that place between the waking and dream worlds, and as she succumbs to the pull of sleep she whispers "I love you William, always."

He barely hears it but he is touched and relieved to hear it, and as he fades into the world of dreams he realizes something. Abby was never his girl, but a place holder. Helen was truly his girl and Kate was family. They had always been His girls. Helen would always be his, and Kate was like the sister he never had. He whispers five words, "I love you Helen, always." before allowing himself the luxury of sleep.


End file.
